A Piece Of Heaven
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: In this story, Ethan and the children have returned to Paradise from Colorado Springs. The residents of Paradise are experiencing many changes to their small town. Exciting adventures await Ethan and his children with these changes.
1. Chapter 1 Exciting News

_A Piece Of Heaven_ __

_Characters; Ethan 35, Claire 14, Joseph 12, Ben 8, George 7 _

(Based on the TV series Paradise)

_**Background:**__Ethan Cord is an ex gunfighter living in Paradise, Colorado in the late 1800's. Paradise is a mining town. Ethan became the guardian of his sister's four children in August of 1897, after she died of tuberculosis. Ethan's sister, Lucy Cord Carroll was living with her children in St. Louis, Missouri and working as a singer in the theater. Ethan has purchased a small ranch. He is determined to raise the children as young ladies and gentlemen as his sister would want them to be. Although he tries to stop using his gun as a way to make a living, he is called on to help out the local sheriff at times. In June of 1898, Ethan legally adopted his niece and nephews._

_**Chapter 1 Exciting News**_

_**The Ranch **_September 1898

_Ethan and the children have returned home from a week-long trip to Colorado Springs. Ethan legally adopted the children and conducted business while there. They have been busy during July and August with ranch work. Ethan and the boys have added on to the cabin. Ethan decided to expand the cabin by building three bedrooms on the back and a bigger front room. Each of the older children now has their own small bedroom, while the younger two share a room. The new front room has a side door that opens outside to a long porch._

As Ethan enters from the porch he calls "Claire, boys, I have some news." The children are busy helping Claire get supper ready. Ben and George are setting the table while Claire is busy stirring a pot of stew.

As Ethan sits at the table, he asks "Where's Joseph? Isn't he supposed to be helping with supper?" Ethan thinks "_If he's gone off somewhere and left them alone he's going to hear from me!"_

"He is helping." Claire tells him. "He just went out back for a minute."

The side door opens and Joseph comes in carrying three large logs. "Oh, Hi, Uncle Ethan, how was your trip to town? Did you see the twins there?" Jeff and Jason Anderson were his two best friends. Joseph, Jeff and Jason are all the same age.

"Hello Joseph. No, I didn't see those two mischief makers in town. Now, put the wood away and come sit down. I have some exciting news. Well, as you all know, Paradise has become a boom town since silver was discovered in the mine. There have been many new miners' families moving into Paradise in the past few months."

Ben speaks up "Yeah, we're not the only children living in Paradise! We have friends to play with now."

Ethan smiles at him. " That brings me to my news. Claire, you will really like this news. We are getting…." He stops and pretends to forget what he was going to say.

"Uncle Ethan!" Claire says.

"Hmm?" Asks Ethan. He enjoys teasing the children like this.

Joseph says "Come on, Uncle Ethan. Quit teasing us and tell us the news."

Ethan grins at him. "The news is, the town founders have hired a teacher for the new school. School will begin in two weeks. The new teacher's name is Abigail Harrison. She was teaching in Littleton but has decided to live with relatives here."

Ben and Joseph frown at this news. Neither boy likes sitting in school all day when they could be outside.

Claire exclaims excitedly " Uncle Ethan, that's just wonderful! I can't wait to learn something new. I've read the fifth reader so many times I know the stories by heart! I know multiplication but we never did get past that. Oh! I'm so glad we get to go to school again."

George starts chanting "I'm going to school ! I'm going to school ! I am finally old enough to go to school just like you Joseph! "

"Don't get too excited, school is not fun!"

"Joseph! That is enough of that kind of talk! Let George decide for himself." Ethan tells him.

Claire thinks _I know the boys all need new shirts. Theirs are getting too small and are patched on the elbows. They could use new pants too._

"Uncle Ethan?" She asks.

"Yes, Claire?"

"The boys need new shirts and pants but, I won't have time to make them before school starts. Could we go into town tomorrow so, I can find some ready made clothes for them? We're going to need several things before school starts."

"Claire, you go ahead and make out a list of what you think you all will need. We'll go over it when you're finished so I'll know how much money you might need." Ethan replies.

"Thank you, Uncle Ethan. I'll work on it while the boys clean up after supper."

**Later that evening **

Claire has been finishing her list, while Joseph and the boys wash dishes and clean up from supper. She does the cooking but Uncle Ethan insists the boys do the cleaning up. None of her brothers ever like cleaning anything!

She hears Joseph say "Ben, you wash the stew pot and cups. I've already washed the other two pots and the silverware. George is drying the forks and spoons. All that's left to do is wash and dry the stew pot, the cups, and wipe down the table."

George answers "I'll wipe down the table Ben, if you'll put the pots away. I can't reach the cabinet."

Claire hears Ben being difficult again "No! I don't want to wash that pot. You always make me do the worst ones. I'm _not _going to do it, Joseph! If you want that pot washed then _you do it _!" he yells.

Just then she hears her uncle's voice. "_**Benjamin**_! _** Come Here**_!"

Claire goes out into the front room, leaving the list on her new writing desk. _"I need to ask Uncle Ethan about the Readers. I'll come back and finish the list." _She thinks. As she watches Ben slowly walk to their uncle, she thinks "_A turtle can move faster than that_! _He knew better than to yell and act up so now he has to face Uncle Ethan. He's going to be lucky if he doesn't get punished."_

Ben is dragging his feet as he walks as slowly as he can. He knows he's in trouble just from the way his Uncle called him by his full name. _"Uncle Ethan sounds mad enough to wallop me this time. Maybe if I call him Papa like George does he won't do it."_ He thinks as he reaches his Uncle's chair.

Putting on his best smile and innocent eyes, he answers "Yes Papa?"

Ethan, well aware of why he is being called Papa all of a sudden, gives Ben a stern look. "Ben, you know you and your brothers are to clean up after meals. Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir." Ben answers quietly, not at all happy with the sternness he's hearing from his Uncle.

"You also know that I don't put up with children having tantrums and not doing what they are told to do." Ethan waits for a response from Ben. Seeing a slight nod, he continues.

"Ben, I _strongly _suggest you march yourself back in there and do what Joseph tells you to do! You will also apologize to him for shouting. The choice is yours to make. However, if you choose not to do it, then you will find yourself with a _very sore _ backside! Do you have any questions, Benjamin?"

"No, Sir." Ben answers, bottom lip trembling.

"What is your decision?" Ethan asks sternly.

"I'll help clean up and apologize."

"Good choice, now go do what you were told to do _without_ arguing or shouting. When you finish, you will go spend the rest of the evening in your room. This is your punishment for shouting and for being defiant."

"Yes Sir." Ben answers still fighting back tears.

Ben walks back to wash that pot. "Stupid pot! You got me in trouble!" he thinks but doesn't dare say it as he brushes the tears off his face.

When he finishes helping clean up, he goes towards his room. He sees the school list on Claire's writing desk, through her open door. Ben thinks "_I know some things we need that she wouldn't put on the list. I'll do it." _

Knowing he isn't allowed to go in Claire's room without her permission, he checks behind him to see if anyone is watching. "_Okay! Everyone's busy, I can go fix the list_."

While in her room Ben hears Claire talking "Uncle Ethan, I have the list ready, but I need to know one thing. Do you want us to get a set of all the readers or just the ones we think we might need?"

"I think we should go ahead and buy the ones you don't already have. Don't you have some already?" Ethan asks her.

"Well, the ones we have are Papa's old ones from when he went to school. I don't believe they are still using those in the schools. It's been a long time since he was in early school."

"Yeah, and I for one don't want to touch anything that bas… UM, hateful one, touched." Joseph speaks up changing what he was about to say at the look he received from Ethan. He remembers well the whipping he received for using that word once before.

Claire can't help but smile at her brother's quick change of words.

"Claire, let's take a look at what you have on the list and we'll see if we have enough money for a whole set of new books. Don't forget you'll need books for Mathematics, a speller and probably some others. We may have to wait until the teacher tells you what to get before we buy a whole set of readers."

'Yes sir, I'll just go get that list from my room." Claire answers.

Hearing this, Ben moves quickly into his own room hoping he isn't caught. "_Claire would be really mad if she caught me in her room without permission!"_ he thinks.

Listening while Claire and his Uncle continue to talk about the list, he hears Ethan say, "Claire, I approve of everything you have on the list except for the last few things here on the bottom of the list. I agree you all need, clothes, writing and slate pencils, writing tablets, slates, books and lunch pails. Do you really think these last few things are necessary for school?" Ethan asks grinning as he hands Claire the list.

Looking at the list she sees the words lmun drops, likrish, jawbrakrs, jingr snaps, sukrs written on the bottom of the list.

"Uncle Ethan, this is Ben's handwriting. I didn't put that on there. He must've snuck into my room. I know I didn't tell him to go put these on the list!" Claire calls angrily "BEN! COME OUT HERE!"

"I can't Claire. I'm not supposed to leave the room the rest of the night." Ben calls back hoping that will work so he doesn't have to come out.

Then he hears Ethan say "Come out here right now, Ben."

_DRAT IT! This is one time I want to stay in my room!_ Ben thinks as he walks slowly out to the front room.

When he reaches his Uncle and sister, Claire asks "Ben, did you mess with my list tonight?"

"No Claire, I didn't mess with it." Ben answers watching his sister's face as she looks shocked.

"_He just lied to me!"_ Claire is thinking. Then she hears Ethan say "**Benjamin Ethan Cord, you had better rethink that answer young man!** Do you remember what happened to you in Colorado Springs when you lied to Joseph?"

Gulping, Ben answers "Yes Sir, I remember real well."

_He had been caught sliding on the hotel stairway bannister after being warned several times to stay off of it. When confronted by Joseph, he lied not knowing he had been seen. After Joseph told their Uncle, Ethan whipped him with his belt._

"Very well then, let's go over this again. Did You Write This On The List?" Ethan asks showing Ben the words he means.

Panicked now, Ben is desperately trying to think of a way out of this. "_I'm going to get another whipping for lying if I'm not really careful." _

Turning to look at his sister instead of his angry Uncle he says "Claire? I didn't mean to say I hadn't written on the list. When you asked me if I had messed with the list, I thought you meant tear it or something like that."

Ben thinks "_There that might work_." He looks up at his uncle, hoping he believes his story.

"All right, Ben. I can see how you_might have_ been confused by Claire's question so I won't punish you for lying. However, you still went into her room without her permission. You know you aren't allowed in Joseph or Claire's bedroom without their permission. Isn't that right?"

Ben sighs and thinks "Drat it, I'm still in trouble!"

He answers his uncle's question with a very polite "Yes Sir. Please don't wallop me, I'm sorry I went in her room without asking!"

"Ben, your punishment is that you are house bound all day tomorrow." Ethan tells him "You are to stay in your room or the front room and there will be no going outside."

"Yes Sir." Ben says "I'm sorry I went in your room without asking, Claire."

Claire tells him "Stay out of my room, Ben or you will be sorry. You better behave yourself from now on or you will be getting another whipping! You are really lucky you didn't this time. If I had been in charge I would have whipped you for how you have acted tonight! I am ashamed of you Benjamin!"

Listening to her scold her young brother and seeing the tears in Ben's eyes, Ethan says "All right Claire, that's enough. Ben apologized and he will do better from now on. Let it lie, please."

"Yes Uncle Ethan." Claire answers with a final glare at Ben.

Turning to Ben, Ethan says "Ben, you are still confined to your room for arguing and disobeying earlier tonight so you may go back to your room. Everything will be better in the morning. Good night Ben."

"Yes sir, Good night Uncle Ethan." With a quick glance at his sister, he walks to his room.

George is sitting on their bed when he walks in. "I heard all of that, Ben. You are really lucky Papa didn't give you a whipping for going into Claire's room and lying about messing with the list. Especially when he's already had to punish you tonight for your little fussy spell !"

"I know. I thought I was in for it, there for a while. I'm glad I didn't get a whipping, but I wish I didn't have to stay inside all day tomorrow. There's nothing to do inside!"

George looks at him and teases "Well, you can always go back out there and tell them you **did **know what Claire meant by "messing with" the list. I'm sure Papa won't mind taking you out to the barn and warming the seat of your pants. You know he told us he would take us to the barn and take the razor strap to our backside if we ever lied."

"**No thanks**, on second thought I'd rather stay in my room tomorrow!"

"I kind of thought you would." George says grinning.

"Hey, George?"

"Hmm?"

"How about you staying here with me tomorrow?"

"No, I want to go to town,Ben. Claire says I can help pick out the school things! Oh, Ben aren't you excited about school? I can't wait to start! It's going to be fun to learn new things. I bet the teacher's real nice too."

"Keep hoping George. I'm not nearly as happy about going as you seem to be. I didn't like going to school when we went those two months in St. Louis. The man teacher was mean. Maybe a Lady will be nicer like you said. It won't matter much since Uncle Ethan would whip me if I didn't go to school. What I want to know is why Claire and Joseph can't just keep teaching me. They've taught us both to read and do math so what do we need school for?"

"I don't know Ben. Maybe there's some things Claire and Joseph donst know and have to learn before they can teach us. Maybe there's some law or something that says all kids are to go to school. I know you donst like school but will you go just for me? I donst want to be the only little kid there."

"Yes George, I'll go for you and to keep my backside from getting whipped. Besides, you need to go to learn to stop saying the word 'donst' when you mean don't!"

"Yeah, and I want to learn to read better. The words in the books we have keep jumping around and messing me up. Claire says I'll get better but I'm not too sure."

"Joseph said he's going to play checkers with me tonight so I'm going back out front. I'll see you later Ben." George says as he leaves Ben sulking on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping In Paradise

Chapter 2 Shopping In Paradise

_The next day Claire, Joseph and George took the wagon into town. Claire was ready to shop for all of the things they would need for school. She took one of Ben's shirts to use to find a new shirt the right size. Ben was not allowed to go as punishment for misbehaving the night before__._

Joseph drove the wagon to the Paradise Mercantile. This was a general store that sold groceries, guns, ammunition, a few ready made clothes and many other items. Mr. Axelrod owned this store. Across the dirt street was the new Hardware Store. The father of Joseph's best friends, Mr. Anderson, owned the hardware store. His twin sons helped out in the store at times.

Joseph tells Claire "Uncle Ethan said I am to go by Mr. Anderson's and get the wire and fence posts he ordered for the new corral. You and George go on in and I'll come back to help as soon as I get those things. I forgot to get them when I brought the wagon in for groceries on Monday. Uncle Ethan told me this morning, he would _whip_ me if I didn't remember to get them this time." Joseph complains.

"Well Joseph, the last time you came you went off with the twins. If you hadn't done that, you wouldn't have forgotten the things you were told to get and Uncle Ethan wouldn't be threatening to whip you. I think you should be thankful he didn't whip you that time." Claire tells him.

"I know, guess I was lucky, he was pretty upset with me! He confined me to the house for the next two days. Ya'll have fun with mean Mr. Axelrod." Joseph whispers to George as he lifts him down from the wagon.

"Mean Mr. Axelrod "George repeats after him giggling.

"JOSEPH! Don't teach him such things!" Claire scolds.

"George, HUSH! You know better than to call people names."

George complains "Joseph said it first!" Claire glares over at Joseph.

Joseph just grins at her and goes across the street to the hardware store. When he enters the hardware store, Mr. Anderson greets him. "Well, hello Joseph. What brings you by for the second time in one week? Forget something, maybe? You twelve year old boys seem to be very forgetful sometimes! " He says grinning.

Joseph thinks" _Uncle Ethan must have been talking about me again_." He knows Mr. Anderson and his Uncle are friends. "Hi, Mr. Anderson, I came in to get those eight fence posts and a large bale of fencing."

"What is it Ethan's building this time?" Mr. Anderson asks "He's been building quite a lot this summer! I sure do appreciate the business, too!"

"Uncle Ethan needs them for the new corral we're building. We're using some of the posts that were there when he bought the ranch, but we don't have enough. Uncle Ethan said the old wire was too rusty to be safe to use."

"Do you have the wagon with you today? It would be a little difficult to carry all of this order by hand. I don't think you want to leave any behind today do you?"

"No sir, I sure don't. If I forget anything this time, Uncle Ethan will make sitting down to supper painful! I'll bring the wagon up in a few minutes, Mr. Anderson. I left it over at the mercantile."

"That will be just fine, Joseph. I'll have everything loaded for you in about fifteen minutes." Mr. Anderson says. "Did you come to town by yourself, or is your Uncle with you?"

"No Sir, he didn't come. Ben had to stay home for punishment, so Uncle Ethan stayed with him this time. Claire and George are over at Mr. Axelrod's getting our school things. Claire thinks we need a bunch of stuff for school."

"Hmm, yes I've been having quite a bit of complaining from the boys about school. I see you are not all that excited about it either."

"No sir, but Claire and George are excited. Mr. Anderson, are Jeff and Jason here?"

"Yes Joseph, they're in the back sorting nails into the nail bins. You can go back and say hello if you'd like to. The boys can't go outside to play, until they finish sorting the nails." Mr. Anderson tells him.

"That's okay, I can't play today anyway. I have to help Claire get the school things."

Walking to the back of the store. He sees the twins sitting on the floor surround by boxes of nails and large tin nail bins. Both boys have angry looks on their faces.

"Hi, Jason. Hi, Jeff." Joseph greets his friends. "It looks like you're having a great time back here." He teases.

"Joseph!" Jason says. "I didn't know you were coming to town today."

Jeff looks up. "Hi Joseph, No we're not having a good time. We're being punished and this is part of the punishment."

Joseph asks "What did you two do this time?"

The twins grin at each other. "We shut Lydia up in the outhouse and wouldn't let her out for five minutes! Pa said we were being hateful but I don't think so." Jeff says.

"She deserved it!" Jason tells him. "She sure did yell a lot!" Jason says shaking his head.

Why did you shut your three year old sister in there?"

"Because she wouldn't quit following us around!" Jeff tells him.

"I'd like to do that to Ben or George, but Uncle Ethan would whip me if I did. He is big on being kind and respectful to each other. He walloped Ben the other day for calling George a 'crybaby' when he lost at the race they were having. You're lucky your Pa didn't whip you."

Jeff says "He doesn't whip us unless we do something really bad or dangerous. Like the time we set the Callahan's outhouse on fire. When Pa heard about that, he set fire to our backsides. He said we could have burned up the town."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad! You know, Ben and George are always following me around too! I get so tired of it! Sometimes I just want to be by myself! I don't want to look after _them_ all the time!" Joseph complains.

"Are you in town by yourself or do you have_ t__hem_ with you?" Jason asks grinning at Joseph.

"Claire and George are here, they're at the mercantile. I'd better get back over there or Claire will tell Uncle Ethan I didn't come help her shop for school supplies. If she does, I'll be in trouble again. Ever since she turned fourteen, she's been such a tattletale. Every time I do anything, she's _**just got**_to say something to Uncle Ethan. I've been in more trouble at home in the last two months than in the last year! Because of her, I've been confined to my room, house bound, or extra chores."

"Yeah, sisters are like that!" agrees Jason.

"At least you only have ONE sister." Jeff tells him. "We have _two! _Even Lydia knows how to tattle and she's only three years old! Emily is fourteen too and she bosses us all the time!"

"I'm glad I only have one. ONE sister is all I can take! Bye, maybe I'll see you later when I come back for the wagon."

After he drives the wagon over to the hardware store, he walks back to the mercantile. Claire scolds him loudly the minute he walks in the store.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting forever for you! What were you doing? I hope you weren't out playing with those awful twins again or you'll really be in trouble when we get home!"

Two ladies in the store turn and look at them.

Joseph feels his face get warm as he whispers "_Claire_, I was_ just_ across the street ! I was talking to Mr. Anderson and getting the wagon moved over to the hardware store. We can't very well load fencing and posts if it's still by the mercantile! Quit fussing at me like you are my mother ! " _You're Not! You're just a bossy sister! _He says the last to himself knowing better than to let Claire hear him. She'd tell their Uncle about how he was disrespectful.

Claire just walks over to the school book table. "Come on, help me pick out the books we need. I've already picked out the rest of the school things. George helped me pick out lunch pails. He picked red for you and blue for Ben. I picked yellow and George picked green."

Picking up one to look at, Joseph says "These lunch pails are expensive! I hope Uncle Ethan doesn't get upset that we are spending 20 cents on each one. We could just get plain gray ones. They only cost a nickel."

George came up just then. "_No ! _Claire, you** promised** we could get the fancy ones! Hi, Joseph!"

"Hi, yourself squirt. Where've you been?" Joseph asked him.

"I was looking at the toys. We have to get Ben a birthday present soon. I found something he'll really like a lot. Come on! I'll show you."

Looking at the bag of marbles, George is showing him, Joseph says "You know, your birthdays are not for another month, George. We can't be buying toys today. We're spending enough money already. We'd be in trouble if we bought something without permission. I got walloped for doing that remember?"

George shaking his head no, says "Tell me."

"It was just after Thanksgiving last year. We came in to buy food to stock up on in case of storms. I didn't ask Uncle Ethan if we could buy candy. I just charged a whole sack full. It was two dollars worth! I was going to save it for Christmas but Ben and I kept eating it. By the time Uncle Ethan found out about it, we had none left. He came home a week later with the bill and asked us who charged candy without asking first. When I admitted it, he took me into his bedroom, made me take my pants down and spanked me."

Joseph notices how George is looking worried, squirming and rocking back and forth from one foot to the other. He leans down and asks quietly "George, do you want to go to the outhouse?"

George shakes his head. "NO Joseph. I don't have to go all that bad, I'll be able to wait."

_Joseph remembering that two of the older town boys locked George in one of the town outhouses about a month ago. Their family had been in town for Joseph's birthday dinner when it happened. George had been very frightened. He had wanted to stay home instead of go to town for several weeks_.

"George, come on. I'll go out there with you and make sure no one bothers you." Joseph tells him knowing his little brother wasn't telling the truth about being able to wait.

George just walks quickly over to the table of toys. "Look Joseph!" "Ben would like to have this box of wooden horses with wagons, cowboys and Indians!" "It only costs $1.00."

Joseph thinks "_Yeah and before they found silver in the mine it was only twenty five cents_!"

As he thinks this, Joseph sees George start hopping up and down and crossing his legs. Joseph takes him by the hand and says firmly "I'm taking you to the outhouse, George! You are going to get a walloping if you wet! Now come on!"

He quickly leads his little brother outside and towards the back of the mercantile. Joseph is still holding George by the hand as they go between the mercantile and the building next door.

Suddenly George stops walking and says desperately "_Joseph! _I_ can't hold it in any longer! I'm going to go in my pants right now!"_

Joseph quickly unfastens the buttons on the flap of George's pants and jerks them down along with his underwear. He turns George to face the wall just in time.

Behind them they hear a woman say "Well, I never! I'm reporting this to the sheriff! Helping a little boy to expose himself in public ! You should be ashamed of yourself, Joseph Carroll Cord! You just wait until the sheriff tells your Father! After he gets through with you, I'm sure you'll be sorry then! He ought to take a switch to you!"

Joseph looks over to see who is talking. He groans to himself when he sees it's the mayor's wife, Mrs. Callahan. She's forever causing problems for the people in Paradise. Jeff and Jason call her "The Town Tattletale."

"Mrs. Callahan, It's not what you think, I…." Joseph tries to explain but she just whirls around and marches off toward Sheriff Kincaid's office. Joseph thinks to himself "_She's such a nosy old busybody! She needs to mind her own business!"_

He turns to George who has fastened his pants and is standing there crying. "It's all right, George. She's not going to hurt us."

George says "I'm not worried about _her_. I'm worried about what Papa's going to say when he finds out what we did. I don't want a walloping!"

Joseph thinks "_I agree with you, I don't either!"_ but says "I'm sure he'll understand why we did it. Come on George; let's go help Claire carry the packages to the wagon. I'm sure she's ready to pack them by now."

As they go back inside the mercantile and see Claire standing by the door waiting for them to come in.

"Joseph," she whispers "_I heard what the major's wife said out there. You're in a lot of trouble this time."_ Picking up several small packages she says "I'm going to the wagon. You boys bring the rest of our packages and let's go home."

"Let's get the rest of these packages. If we don't hurry, I'm sure Claire will fuss at me some more. I'm tired of listening to her scold me all the time. She seems to think she's my Mother now, instead of our sister." He complains to George

George answers "She acts bossy to me and Ben sometimes too. I just don't listen! "

When they get to the wagon, Claire is already sitting on the seat. Joseph sees Jeff and Jason's oldest sister Emily next to the wagon. Emily is two years older than the twins.

"Hello Emily." Joseph says politely. Emily just looks at him but continues talking to Claire. "Yes, I know!" he hears her say. "Having brothers around is just a big bother!"

Joseph helps George into the wagon. He checks to make sure all of the fence posts and wire have been loaded. Joseph thinks "_With all of the other trouble I may be in, I sure don't want to leave town without them !"_

_**Later that evening, back at the ranch.**_

Joseph is helping Ethan dig holes and put up fence posts for the new corral. They see someone coming on horseback. Joseph recognizes Sheriff Kincaid's horse and thinks _"Wonderful! I'm about to be in for it again!"_

"Hello Ethan!" Calls the sheriff as he rides into the yard. Ethan walks over to him as he dismounts.

"Hello Tom. What brings you way out here this close to suppertime?"

"Well Ethan, I've had another complaint filed against Joseph. I thought you would want to know about this so I came out to tell you."

Ethan turns and calls very sternly "**Joseph! Come Here NOW**!"

The tone of his voice causes Joseph's backside to start to tingle.

Joseph walks over and greets the sheriff quietly "Hello Sheriff Kincaid."

"Hello Joseph. I guess you know why I'm here. Yes sir, I think I do." Joseph answers glumly.

Ethan speaks up angrily "Well Joseph, what have you done that would cause someone to file a complaint with the sheriff? You had better have a good explanation for it or you will be **very** sorry!"

Joseph answers quietly "I made the mayor's wife, Mrs. Callahan upset."

"You certainly did that all right! It's been a while since I've seen a woman that worked up! She nearly broke my door down to get inside to tell me about this. She was fit to be tied, I tell you!"

Ethan says "Tom, I need to know what went on today."

"Well, she came in all hot and bothered telling me Joseph was corrupting George." Hearing this Ethan gives Joseph a stern look. "When I asked her to tell me what she meant, she said Joseph was teaching George to expose himself in public. That he had done it right in front of her eyes and she demanded I come tell you to take a switch to him. I'm not demanding that just so you know."

"_**JOSEPH**_ ! " Joseph hears the tone in his Uncle's voice that comes right before he gives someone a whipping. He knows he'd better explain _fast_ or he will not be able to sit down at the table later tonight without a sore backside !

"**Uncle Ethan, Please! Wait! I can explain!"** He says quickly as he sees Ethan's hands go to his belt buckle to remove his belt.

"George had to go to the outhouse while we were in the mercantile. He had to go really bad but wouldn't go because he's still scared of those boys. George was about to go in his pants so I made him go with me outside. I was taking him to the outhouse but, when we got to the alley by the mercantile, he couldn't wait anymore. He said he was about to wet his pants so I pulled his pants and underwear down. I turned him to the wall as fast as I could but I guess I wasn't fast enough. Please don't whip me! I'm sorry!"

Not getting any answer from his Uncle, Joseph continues explaining.

"_**Uncle Ethan I didn't know what else to do**_!' Joseph says desperately as he tries to brush the tears away that are insisting on running down his face. "I made him face the wall but Mrs. Callahan was right there and saw him with his pants down."

"Sheriff Kincaid, Uncle Ethan, I'm really really sorry that we upset her. I didn't mean to cause trouble when we were in town today. I'm so sorry !"

Joseph looks at Ethan to see if he is still angry with him. The look on Ethan's face is hard to read. Joseph is just about to ask his uncle if he is still angry when he hears the sheriff start to laugh.

"Oh good glory! That woman is crazy!" The sheriff tells Ethan.

"Joseph, we'll erase this complaint from the books. As far as I'm concerned you did nothing wrong here." The sheriff smiles at him still chuckling to himself.

"Uncle Ethan, are you still angry with me? Am I going to be punished for this? "

"No son, you did exactly what I would have done if I had been there."

The sheriff mounts his horse and starts to ride away. "Bye Ethan, Joseph." As he leaves the yard, Ethan and Joseph hear him say "That nosy old busybody is going to hear from me about this one!" Joseph smiles to himself and thinks _"Good!"_

Ethan says "Well Joseph, time to get back to work. We have a corral to build. Let's see how much we can get done before suppertime."

Joseph following him back over to where they had been working hears his Uncle say "One more thing, Joseph."

Joseph thinks _" I sure hope he hasn't decided to punish me after all!"_

"Tom's right you know. That woman is a crazy old busybody!" Ethan says grinning and reaching out to rub Joseph's hair. "If I were you though, I would try my best to stay on her good side from now on. Just be polite and stay still when she's nearby. Her exaggerations nearly caused you to have some real problems if you get my drift here."

"Yes Sir. I understand. I sure don't want to be on Mrs. Callahan's bad list ever again. Thank you for believing me today. I was afraid you weren't going to and were going to whip me."

"You haven't ever lied to me son so I had no reason not to believe you. You get yourself into some trouble every now and then but so far you haven't lied. I would encourage you to continue that. You are a good big brother even though you get tired of it at times. I'm trying to help take over the care of the boys, Joseph. They just still naturally go to you or Claire first. From now on, start sending them to me if you can. I'll take care of whatever they need."

"Yes sir. Uncle Ethan? Since you need help here on the ranch, couldn't I stay home from school and work with you? Lots of boys don't go to school, they help on the ranch or farm."

"That may be the case Joseph, but **you **will be attending school. Your Mama was a big believer in going to school to learn. Now that we have one, you will be sitting in there every day so you can learn all the teacher has to teach you."

"But I already know how to read and do sums! I don't need….."

"Joseph! That is enough! You are going and that's final !"

Seeing the dark eyes and turned down eyebrows, Joseph wisely decides to drop the complaining.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Adjustments

A Piece of Heaven Chapter 3 **Adjustments**

October 1898

_The Paradise Academy For Learning with Miss. Abigail Harrison had been open for business for five weeks. The school had eighteen pupils ranging in age from six to sixteen. _

**Afternoon in the schoolroom**

_Miss. Harrison has seen that Claire is very good at helping the youngest group of students. Because she finishes her assignments very quickly she enjoys being asked to work with the younger children__**.**_

Claire has been asked to help Miss. Harrrison by working with the younger children on their reading. She has six children sitting on the floor close to her.

She tells the children "Ok, I want each of you to look up at my slate and listen while we read. George it's your turn to read first today. Start here where it says "The boy…". She tells him pointing to the words.

George says frowning " I don't want a turn, Claire!"

"Read it George." She says firmly. George doesn't like to read out loud because he doesn't see words the same as other kids. His favorite thing to learn in school is math.

When he reads he says "The boy …..was….. a ….big ….. god ." The children snicker at that.

Claire encourages him "Try it again, George. You can do better. Really look at the words this time."

George reads "The boy… was …a big ….." George thinks _d o g that's dog! _He quickly finishes reading 'The boy.. was.. a big … dog."

He hears Claire sigh and say "Good try, George."

Six year old Linnea says "I can do it Miss. Claire."

She reads quickly "The boy saw a big dog. The dog was brown. The dog was big and brown."

Claire says "Very good job, Linnea! You are learning fast!"

George looks at Linnea and thinks _She's always showing off and trying to be better than we are._

Linnea sees George looking at her and says in a haughty voice "You see George, the boy SAW a DOG. It wasn't talking about _God_ like in church. I'm only six and you're seven and I can read better than_ you_ can!"

Before he knows what he's going to do George kicks her hard on the leg and says "Shut your mouth!" Linnea starts to cry.

"George ! You know better than to kick someone!" Claire scolds him sternly.

George looks at the floor and whispers "Yes, Claire."

The children hear Miss. Harrison say "Benjamin Cord ! Why on earth would you put paste in Amanda's hair? Her braids are all stuck together!"

"Well, Miss. Harrison she needs to wash her hair anyway. It looks like it hadn't been washed in weeks!" Ben answers loudly. Across the room he sees Joseph start shaking his head.

Joseph sits thinking _That mouth just got you in a lot of trouble, Ben._

The rest of the class stops working to listen.

Ten year old Amanda gasps and starts crying. "You're a hateful boy! She tells Ben.

Miss. Harrison, getting red in the face, says "Apologize to Amanda!"

_'"Don't get your bloomers in a knot. It's not like I lied or something."_ Ben answers back.

Joseph is thinking _I can not believe he would say something like that to a teacher! I'm glad I'm not him. Uncle Ethan is going to blister his butt for this!_

He hears Claire's shocked voice "BENJAMIN ETHAN CARROLL CORD, APOLOGIZE **NOW!"**

Ben says "Sorry, Amanda"

He wonders why everyone is so upset. _They're always telling me to tell the truth. Then when I do, they all get mad! _He thinks.

Ben hears Miss. Harrison say "Go to the corner until I dismiss school for the day, young man! I _**will**_ be sending a note home about this behavior. Your Father needs to help you adjust your attitude ! I know from meeting him that he is not raising you to act like this."

_**Three weeks earlier**___

After receiving several notes concerning Ben's behavior, Ethan decided to visit Miss. Harrison.

As he enters the room she says "Good Afternoon, Mr. Cord. Have you come to shoot me or talk to me?"

Ethan asks " Why would you ask that? Well, when I punished Ben today for putting Amanda Johnson's braids in the ink well, he had some interesting things to say.

"He told me you were a gunfighter who would shoot people who were bad." When he then told me you were coming by this afternoon, I felt he meant you were coming to shoot me." she smiled at Ethan.

"No, I'm not that type of person. I will be having a serious discussion with Ben. I don't think you will be hearing any more about me planning to shoot someone.

Miss. Harrison, I came by to let you know some of the children's background. I thought it might help to know a little about them.

Claire and the boys are my sister's children. They were being raised around the theater in St. Louis until she died last year. They attended school there before she died but most of their schooling has been at home.

My two older children had to raise their younger brothers for about two years. They take on more responsibility for their brothers than they should at their ages. Now that they live here with me, I am doing my best to help Claire and Joseph let me take over as the parent. In June, I adopted the children, so they are now legally my children."

"If you have any more problems with the children, just send me a note. I will take care of the problem." he says as he leaves.

_**Going home from school**_

Joseph says "Ben, what you did to Amanda was really hateful."

"Aww, come on Joseph, I only put a little paste in her hair. I didn't kick her." he says looking over at George.

Sticking his tongue out at Ben, George says "shut your mouth!"

Joseph reaches over and gives him three hard smacks on the seat of his pants. "If I were you I would keep quiet. You are in trouble too !"

"Ouch! That hurt! Joseph, _I'm telling_ Papa you walloped me! You'll be in trouble then!"

"Go ahead, George. I'll just tell him that you were being rude to Ben. Since you were_ already_ rude to Linnea, I 'm _sure_ Uncle Ethan would like to hear that."

George says "Well, she was mean to me. She was showing off what a good reader she is! That's why I told her to shut her mouth and kicked her."

"What do you think your Papa would say to you if you tried that excuse, George?" Joseph asks.

"I don't know!" George says glaring at his oldest brother.

"Well I do." Joseph says. "I'm pretty sure he would say it didn't make any difference what SHE did it's what YOU do that matters. He's told _me_ that often enough!"

He hears Claire say "Ben, it wasn't just putting the paste in her hair. When you said that her hair was already dirty then that embarrassed her. She can't help the way she looks. I am ashamed of you for being so hateful! " Claire tells him.

"Ben, the Johnsons are one of the mining families. Do you remember when Uncle Ethan told us about the mining camp and the miners?" Joseph asks.

_**When the school opened, there were many children coming from the mining camp. Ben had been having problems getting along with some of those children. **_

_**Ethan thought it would help if the children understood about mining camps. "The people that live at the mining camp don't have pumps in the house to get water from. **_ _**They have to go down to a creek and carry it back in buckets. They may not want to use the water for bathing as often as they should." **_

_**"These people make very little money, so they don't have nice houses or clothes the way you do. I want you to remember that just because someone looks different doesn't mean you treat them different!**_ _**In this family we treat everyone with good manners."**_

**The Ranch later that evening**

_Ethan has been working with the new horses all day._

"It looks like the two new mares are adjusting fine to the saddle." He tells Joseph. " Midnight isn't doing as well. Your horse is a bit stubborn Joseph! He's a lot like you in the way that he doesn't like to be bossed around."

Joseph says grinning "I like him anyway. He sure is a great twelfth birthday present, Uncle Ethan."

"Most boys I know don't get a _horse_ for their birthday! Thanks again!"

"You are quite welcome Joseph." "I knew how much you wanted a horse of your own. I'm just sorry it took so long to get him. I wanted to get him by your birthday in July but it took a long time to save enough money. I had eleven birthdays to make up for so I wanted to buy something special." Ethan says giving the boy a hug.

"I didn't think you'd want me to give you a violin the way I did Claire for her birthday!" he teases. Ethan knows how much Joseph dislikes listening to his sister practice every day.

Claire coming into the room says "Uncle Ethan, I hate to interrupt but, I have another note for you from Miss. Harrison." Ethan opens it and reads

_"Mr. Cord, I am writing to inform you of your son's behavior today. During his reading lesson with Claire, George kicked little Linnea and told her to shut her mouth. _

_Your son Benjamin was extremely disrespectful both to me and to Amanda Johnson. This time, he put paste in her hair and then told everyone in the school she was dirty._

_He was very rude and answered back when I scolded him. Benjamin told me "Don't get your bloomers in a knot!" I have never been talked to so rudely by a child. _

_If Benjamin can't behave better than this, he will not be allowed to attend school._

_Sincerely, Abigail Harrison_

_Postscript: Please sign this note and return it by Claire._

Putting the note on the lamp table, he asks Claire. "Where are Ben and George?"

"I made them both go to their room when we came home from school." She answers.

"Claire, please hold supper for thirty minutes or so tonight. Your brothers and I are going to have a discussion about manners and behavior."

Claire watches as he walks into the boy's bedroom_. I sure wouldn't want to be one of them tonight. _She thinks_. He has __**that look**__ on his face_

_**The boy's bedroom**_

Ethan has George and Ben sitting on the bed.

" Boys, I just read the note Miss. Harrison sent about your behavior in school today. **Both** of you showed bad manners and disrespectful behavior. Is this the kind of behavior we allow in this family? Are you allowed to act the way you have today?"

"George?" he asks.

"No, Papa, I'm sorry."

"How about you Ben?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry too." Ben thinks _I hope if we sound really sorry we won't get a walloping!_

"This is not the only time we have talked about how to behave towards other people. I have discussed respect and good manners with you both several times." Ethan says looking at the boys sternly.

"George, kicking and telling someone to shut their mouth is not respectful. Ben, you were extremely disrespectful with Miss. Harrison and Amanda Johnson. I don't _**ever**_ want to hear you have told someone '_Don't get your bloomers in a knot_.' That kind of talk is very rude!"

Watching both boys squirm and hang their heads, Ethan sighs to himself. He knows what he must do but really wishes he didn't have to.

_They have to learn!_ He tells himself.

"Well boys, it seems that I need to _**make sure**_ you remember this lesson on manners and respect. You don't seem to remember my last one."

Taking each of them by the hand he says "Let's go out to the barn. I'll be teaching this lesson a different way out there. For your sake, I hope you learn it this time.

**The boy's bedroom later that night**

"Ben? Are you still awake?" George whispers in the dark.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. My backside is still on fire."

"Mine too! Papa's never walloped me with a piece of wood before. It really hurt !' George says sniffling.

"Boy, do I know!" Ben answers

"He's walloped me with it _**three**_times. The first time was when I tried to ride the stallion. That little piece of wood can set your backside on fire really fast!"

"I don't ever want him to teach me a lesson that way again. His lessons are bad! I like the way Miss. Harrison teaches better. She doesn't use a board on your backside in her lessons!" Ben says.

_Just then their bedroom door opens.__ "_Boys, stop all this talking and go to sleep!" they hear Ethan say. "You have to be awake early for school tomorrow. If you do not do as I say, and I have to come in here again tonight, you **will** get another one of my "bad lessons." He says as he smiles to himself.

"Now, GO TO SLEEP! Good Night, Boys!"

As he walks out he hears Ben say to himself quietly "I sure don't want another of those lessons!" Then he hears "Night George."

George whispers "Good Night Papa! G'night Ben."

Ethan hears Ben say "I love you, Uncle Ethan even if you are a _bad_ teacher."

Ethan says "I love you to Ben, now hush!" as he closes the bedroom door.

Not daring to speak out loud again, George thinks: _Ben, you need to behave in school. I am going to behave too. Papa was really mad at us this time. He's never whipped me before today!"_

_George! That was not a whipping. That was a walloping. If he whips you, you'll know the difference! When he whips you he uses his belt and Joseph says he has had it on his bare backside before! You know the time I told Miss. Harrison he was going to shoot her?_

_Yeah, I remember. Papa was really mad that time too!_

_He took me to the barn and he whipped me. I had to lay over the hay bale and he whipped me with the belt. I got four licks and every one of them felt like my backside was on fire. It really hurts._

_You didn't ever tell me he whipped you! You said he spanked you. You lied to me!_

_No, I didn't. He did spank me. Before he whipped me, he took me over his knee and spanked me. I made the bad mistake of saying "I don't care if you spank me, she deserved it!" That's when he whipped me._

_I hope you don't get any more whippings Ben! I also hope I don't ever mess up enough to get one. _

_I hope you don't too. Good Night again._


	4. Chapter 4 A Piece Of Heaven

Chapter 4 A Piece Of Heaven

December 1898

In the classroom

The children have been busy making gifts for their families. Christmas vacation begins today. and Christmas is just four days away. The children are all excited and busily talking about the presents they have for their families.

George and Ben are listening to some of their classmates talk. Linnea announces "I made a calendar for my Mama and a pipe holder for Papa." One of the older boys, Tim, tells everyone "I have a clay bowl for Mama to use for her bread making. I braided some rawhide strips into a lariat for my Pa."

While several other children talk, George asks "Ben? What did we make for Mama?' Ben looks confused. "We made a peg board for Uncle Ethan to hang his hat on but, we didn't make anything for Mama."

"Why not?" George asks. Before Ben can think of an answer, George says

"We have to make something for Mama! It's almost Christmas and we don't have anything to give her!'

Claire hearing George is sounding very upset comes over to them. "What's wrong George? What is upsetting you?"

"Ben says we didn't make anything for Mama!" Claire, we can't forget her!" George says loudly, about to cry.

Joseph, also coming over to see what his little brother is all upset about, asks "What's going on Ben? What did you do this time to get everyone upset? What's the matter with Squirt?"

George calms down enough to say "Don't call me Squirt!"

Joseph knowing he really does like to be called Squirt, teases "Whatever you say Squirt."

Claire says "Come on, we need to be starting for home. It's getting colder outside so be sure to remember your snow boots. Ben, will you get the rest of the coats from the coat room while I help George?"

"Yes, I'll get them but I can't carry the boots too."

Joseph says "Come on, I'll get some of the coats and boots. If we both put on our boots out there we won't have to carry them."

Ben complains "But, It's cold out in the coat room! It's too close to the outside door."

**The school was built with an outside door that opens into a long narrow room the children call "The coat room." The Inside wall has hooks for hanging coats and a long shelf all the way down the wall. There is also a long wooden bench the children sit on to take off their boots after they come in from being outside. There is a second door that opens into the classroom.**

In the classroom, Claire takes George over by the big, black wood burning stove to help him put on his coat. The seven year old sometimes has a problem with the big buttons.

"Claire?" asks George

"Hmm ?" She asks as she tries to button his coat.

"Claire !" George says sounding impatient.

"What **is **it George? Quit wiggling so!' I can't get this last button in the hole."

"Never mind ! I'll ask Joseph later." George says.

"Alright, then let's go find Joseph and Ben so we can start for home."

As they walk home, George is walking next to Joseph with Claire and Ben up ahead of them.

George says "Joseph? Can I ask you something? It's something important!'

"Sure, Squirt, what is it? What do you want to know? How high is the sky? Or maybe you want to know why people can't fly when birds can." Joseph remembers being asked these "important" questions before from his seven year old brother.

Shaking his head no at what his older brother said, George asks "Why can't we see Mama anymore? Why didn't she come see us when we moved here?"

Joseph stops walking and just stands there. He's thinking "_What do I do now. How am I supposed to answer that?" _After thinking a few minutes and seeing George staring up at him, he decides "_I'll let Uncle Ethan handle these questions."_

Taking George by his hand, he just says "Come on, we'll talk to Papa about it at home. It's too cold out here to stand around talking. My nose is getting frozen! Do you want me to freeze my nose off, Squirt?"

George giggles. "No, I guess you'd look funny without a nose!"

**The ranch, inside the barn**

Joseph is busy finishing raking out the stalls when his Uncle comes into the barn.

"Joseph, Claire said you had something you wanted to talk to me about. Have you gotten yourself in some kind of trouble?" Ethan teases.

Joseph grins but protests "Why do you always ask me if I'm in trouble?"

"Because that seems to be about the only time you want to talk to me alone." Ethan answers. "Well, if you aren't in trouble, then what is it youwanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I haven't done anything to get in trouble for. It's just that George asked me somequestions today. I didn't know how to answer them so I wanted you to know. I'm hoping you know how to answer. He asked tough questions." Joseph tells him.

_Ethan smiles and asks "Did he want to know why the sky is blue and the grass is green instead _of the other way around?"

"Not this time. He wants to know why he couldn't see Mama and why she never visits."

Ethan sighs. "Oh boy! Those **are** tough ones. Have you or Claire told him about dying?"

Joseph answers "I haven't! I really don't know if Claire has or not. When Mama died, we were taken to stay with some of Mama's theater friends. When they found out where you were, they sent for you and we stayed there until you came for us. It's all kind of like a dream and I don't really remember much. It all seemed to happen so fast we didn't talk much about what happened to Mama."

Nodding his head at that, Ethan remains quiet hoping the boy will continue to talk.

"Ben knows. I always thought George knew tool I guess he doesn't."

Ethan says "We'll all have a family meeting and talk about this after supper and clean up tonight. Maybe by then I'll have some answers fit for a seven year old. I don't know if I **can** explain it though."

**Later that night**

Everyone is sitting around the fireplace in the front room. Both Ben and George are wrapped in blankets and snuggled up next to Ethan. Ethan says "George, Joseph says you have some questions about your Mama. What is it you want to know?"

"Papa, I want to know why Mama doesn't love us anymore." George says sniffling a little.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Ethan asks him.

"Well if Mama loved us and missed us, she would come visit. Claire told me on the train, when we were coming here, that Mama had to go away. She said we would see her again sometime. Papa, I wanta see Mama. It's been a long time and she hasn't come. Will you take me to see her?"

Ethan looks at the other children before he answers. Claire is wiping away tears and Ben looks about to cry. Joseph is red in the face and blinking a lot. Ethan looks back at George as he pulls Ben into his lap and hugs him.

"George, I would love to take us **all **to see your Mama. It just isn't possible."

George asks "Does it cost too much? I've still got the ten cents in pennies Claire let me have from selling the extra eggs."

Ethan pulls him into his other arm and hugs him close. "No, George, it isn't the cost that's the problem. Do you know what Heaven is?" George shakes his head. "Well, you see, Heavenis a place people get to go to when they can't live here anymore. It's a very nice place but we can't visit there and no one who is already there can come back to visit here."

"That's where your Mama is. She didn't want to leave us but she didn't have a choice."

Ethan looks at George "Do you understand what I'm saying?" George thinks about it for a few minutes. Then he says " I think so. It's like when Mr. Jones played Mr. Bones. When he was done playing Mr. Bones, he said Mr. Bones had gone away and wouldn't be coming back."

Ethan looks over at Joseph hoping for an explanation. "Mr. Jones was an actor with one of the theater groups. One time he was in a minstrel show and he dressed up with black shoe polish on his face. He wore a funny looking suit of clothes and some old floppy shoes. He called his character Mr. Bones."

Ben smiling now says "He was really funny looking. We used to laugh at his outfit!"

Joseph nods and continues his story "Each night when the show was over he would pack up the costume in his trunk and wipe off the shoe polish. He told George and Ben that Mr. Bones had gone away and wouldn't be back that day. When the show closed, he told them Mr. Bones wouldn't be coming back anymore."

Ethan looks at George and George nods his head. "I understand now, Papa. Mama is packed up and can't come see us anymore."

Ethan says," Well, I guess that's as good an answer as any. Now, if you children want to go into town tomorrow for the Christmas celebration, then we need to go on to bed." Sending the two youngest in with Claire to get ready for bed, Ethan stops Joseph to ask him a question.

"Did your Mama allow the boys to see the minstrel show?"

"No sir, we were not allowed to see any shows unless she was singing in them. We could watch as the performers dressed in their costumes if it was alright with the actors. Mama was strict about what shows she let us go see. Even the rehearsals were off limits on some shows. I got caught at one for a minstrel show and she made me scrub down the kitchen floor in the apartment with a toothbrush! I never went to a show without her permission again."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that punishment for you. You shouldn't have told me that." Ethan teases as he walks the boy to his room.

_**In Town**_

Ethan and the children take the wagon into town the next afternoon. There is a Christmas celebration planned. All of the school children are going to sing Christmas Carols around the town's first Christmas tree. When the children finish, the adults will light the candles on the tree.

Ethan asks "What time is everyone supposed to be at the tree?"

Joseph tells him " Miss. Harrison said we all have to be in position by 4:00. Since it's only 2:00 now, can we please go look around town?"

Ethan answers "Yes, you can all go. Joseph, you are to help Claire keep an eye on the boys. I **don't **want you splitting up and going off by yourselves." He says fixing Joseph with a stern gaze. "Ben, George, you are to stay with Joseph or Claire. There are many people in town and I want you to stay safe. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

After the children agree he lets them go. Ethan goes to visit his friend Sheriff Kincaid. The children all go to the mercantile. Mr. Axelrod has stocked his store with all kinds of Christmas gifts and treats.

"Ben! Just look at that sled." George says looking up at a sled hung on the wall. "We could really go fast down the turtle hill if we had that. Let's find out how much it costs. How much money do you have?"

"Twenty five cents'" Ben tells him.

"I have my ten cents with me." He sees Mr. Axelrod walking by. "Ben, ask him!" George whispers.

"Mr. Axelrod, How much is that sled on the wall?" Ben asks.

"More than you two could ever have. The price is $2.00." Mr. Axelrod snaps.

Joseph is across the store looking at the new boy's air rifles. He wants one so badly but knows his Uncle will not let him get one. Ethan does not believe in children using or even touching guns. Touching a gun would earn him a session in the barn so Joseph just looks at them. While he's standing there his friends come up. Jeff and Jason quickly join Joseph by the gun rack.

"Aren't those rifles something! Let's take one down and look at it close up. Joseph you're taller than we are so you get it down."

"Are you crazy, Jason? One of you will have to get it if you want to look at it. I'm not touching that gun! If I did and my Uncle found out, he would take the razor strap to me ! I don't want a whipping with the strap for Christmas, thanks just the same." At the twins smirks he adds "Touching any guns, smoking, gambling, stealing, lying, cheating and drinking are all what we call the seven deadly sins. Uncle Ethan told us if we did any of them he would take us to the barn and whip us with the strap."

Meanwhile, Ben and George are still looking at the toys. Claire calls "Ben, George, come over here with me." Ben walks over to the yard goods section. He asks "Claire, are you buying things for a new dress?"

"No, I don't have the money today."

She looks around for George. Not seeing him she goes to find Joseph. "**Joseph**!" At the sound of her voice Joseph jumps guiltily. " Um HHHi, Claire. What are you doing over here?"

"I know a better question." "What are you doing holding that gun?" Claire asks him.

"Jason got it down, I was _just l_ooking at it."

"Well, if Uncle Ethan happens to walk in about now or finds out somehow, you'll _just _be getting a whipping too!" Claire tells him.

Joseph looks at her with a pleading look on his face. "Alright, I won't say anything to him about it. After all it is Christmas and we don't want to spoil everyone's Christmas fun."

Joseph lets out the breath he was holding as he says "Thanks, Claire!"

Claire says Joseph "Where is George?"

"George? Isn't he with you?"

Claire answers "He was up until a few minutes ago." "I thought he had wandered back here to be with you."

"He's not been back here, Claire." Jeff tells her.

"Do you think he could have been snatched by somebody?" Jason asks excitedly.

"Claire, Joseph and Jeff scold "JASON!"

Claire says "Don't even joke about something like that. Come on let's start looking. Joseph, you and the twins look around back here. Ben and I will check the front. Let's meet at the front door when we finish."

"There's no sign of George here in the front." Claire tells Joseph. "I don't see him with you so I guess you didn't find him."

"No, but we haven't looked in other stores yet." Joseph says hoping to avoid telling their uncle.

Claire says, "We've got to go find Uncle Ethan and let him know George has disappeared."

Joseph tells her. "I guess it is time." They look at each other knowing their Uncle is going to be angry. "Claire, YOU tell him what happened. He won't whip you. He might whip _me_ if I tell him."

Claire answers ""No, he probably won't whip me, but he'll still punish me. Come on Ben, we'll all go tell him."

Ben says "Maybe George went to find Uncle Ethan. If he did then we'll find him when we get to the sheriff's office."

When they arrive at the sheriff's office they find Ethan and Sheriff Kincaid but not George. Claire tells Ethan, "George has wandered off and we don't know where he went."

"_Where_ were the two of you when he "wandered off"? " Ethan asks Claire and Joseph. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on the younger boys!" he says sternly, his eyes getting dark

Joseph thinks _"I'll let Claire tell him. I won't say anything unless he asks me. I hope he doesn't ask me. I don't want to talk about the rifles I was looking at. He might start asking questions."_

"They were looking at the toys and I was just across the room. Uncle Ethan I could see them from where I was. I turned around to talk to Ben and George disappeared. We've looked all in the store and right outside the store, too." Claire answers. "We can't find him."

Ethan turning to Sheriff Kincaid, asks "Would you make an announcement at the town square? It could be that someone has seen George. Most people will be gathering there for the Christmas concert and tree lighting. I'm going to take the children and start searching the area."

"Yes, I'll go do that right away." Answers Tom. "I'll join you in the search as soon as I make that announcement."

A few minutes later, Tom catching up with Ethan and the children tells them "Someone says they saw a young boy about George's age walking down the street that leads to the mining camp. Do you know if he would go that way?"

"I don't see any reason that he would. I've been very clear to the children that they are to stay away from that side of town. I don't want them around the area where the miners gather after work. Let's go down that way anyway, just to see if he went down there." Ethan says.

**Earlier in the Mercantile**

George was looking at the toys with Ben when he overheard two men talking. "After we finish up our business here, let's go down to that new place A Piece of Heaven."

"Where is it?"

"It's down close to where the mining camps are." Hearing the men say "Heaven" George decides to follow them. George sneaks out as soon as Ben goes over to where Claire is in the store. He walks for a long time until he finally gets to a building with big letters written on a sign hanging over the open doorway. The sign reads "A Piece of Heaven". George thinks _"Last night, Papa said Mama was in heaven." "Well this place says it's heaven, I bet I can find Mama in here."_ He pushes through the swinging doors and goes inside. As soon as he gets inside he hears music coming from the back of the room. There's a stage with a piano next to it. A woman in a bright red costume is singing on the stage.

George thinks _"This must be where Mama is! There's a piano for her music and a stage for her to sing on! Now I have to find HER!"_ Seeing a door next to the stage he opens it and goes inside. The room is set up to be used as a dressing room. "_This just has to be where Mama is. This is her dressing room!" _He thinks.

Just then the door opens behind him and a woman comes in. She's surprised to find a young boy in her dressing area. "Hello, young man! What are you doing in here?"

George turns to see who came in. He sees a woman dressed in a strange looking outfit with red feathers fixed to look like a very large tail sticking up behind her. "I'm looking for my Mama. Have you seen her? Papa says she lives in heaven now. That must mean she lives here. I haven't seen her in a really long time."

"Well, now let's introduce ourselves and then we'll see if I can help you." the woman says. "My name is Jubilee Bright. What's yours?"

"I'm George Alan Carroll Cord. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

Miss Jubilee thinks "MY !, What manners this little fellow has. Someone must be searching all over for this precious little boy." Then stooping down to look George in the face asks "Well, young George, what's your mama's name?"

"Her name is Lucy and she's a singer like you."

About that time they both hear Ethan call "George! Come on out here, son." Ethan had come into the saloon looking for George. He walked in just in time to hear George's answer.

Miss Jubilee takes George by the hand and walks with him out to where Ethan is waiting. Seeing the look on his Papa's face George suddenly realizes he's probably going to be in trouble. He wandered off and went somewhere he had been told not to go.

"Hi, Papa !" George says brightly. "I made a new friend. Her name is Miss. Jubilee. She puts on performances and sings just like Mama does. I want to watch her sing sometime. Papa, she's going to help me find Mama !" He smiles up at his "new friend."

Ethan looking a little angry and also concerned turns to Miss. Jubilee. "I'm Ethan Cord, Ma'am. I thank you for looking after George here. I'm surprised he would come into a saloon like this. He's been told to _stay away_ from this type of place and this side of town also." He says giving George a stern look.

George suddenly wonders if he is in for a spanking. "Papa? I'm sorry I was bad. Are you going to wallop me when we go home?" He asks bottom lip beginning to wobble.

Before Ethan can answer Miss. Jubilee speaks up "Sir, If you'll allow me to, I think I can explain what he's doing in here. He told me he was looking for his Mama. He believes she "lives here now" because you told him she lives in heaven."

Ethan looks over at George. "Did you think you would find your Mama here, Son?"

"Yes Papa! This place is heaven! Look outside on the sign."

"I can read it and that's what it says "A **Place **of **Heaven**".

Miss Jubilee and Ethan both smile at this bit of news. "Well George, you may just be right. This could be a place of heaven for some people." Ethan tells him.

Then he says "George, this _isn't _the heaven we were talking about last night. The heaven where your Mama is has to be a long way away. Remember, how I said she couldn't come back and we couldn't visit?"

"But Papa, I want to visit. I wanted to hear her singing again." George says tearfully.

"Yes, everyone wants to visit their family who lives in heaven. It's just that people who don't already live there are not allowed to visit. That's one of the rules."

Miss. Jubilee speaks up. "Mr. Cord, if it's alright with you, George can come visit me here some Sunday afternoon. We're not open for business on Sundays so he could come and "help" me get ready for the next week's show."

George looking excited says "Please let me come, Papa."

"All right George, if it's alright with Miss. Jubilee, we'll all come one Sunday. Miss. Jubilee I have three other children who have been missing their mama's singing. Would you mind if we all came?" Ethan asks. As he says this he turns and motions to the swinging doors at the entrance.

Miss. Jubilee turns and sees three more children watching from the doors. She smiles and answers "I would enjoy having a nice audience, Mr. Cord."

"How about next Sunday, the day after Christmas?" Ethan asks

"I'll see you then."

"George, I really enjoyed meeting such a well- mannered young man. I'm sorry I couldn't help you find your Mama, but we found each other didn't we?" We can be friends." Miss. Jubilee says.

"Yes, we are going to be good friends. I'll come see you a lot, Miss. Jubilee."

Seeing the look on Ethan's face, she quickly, stoops down to look George in the eyes. "George, this is not a place for children during the week. I can't be your friend unless you promise me something."

"What?" asks George.

"I want your promise that you will not come here except when your Papa says it's OK to come. If you don't promise or you break the promise, we can't be friends!"

"Yes, Ma'am, Miss. Jubilee. I promise I will only come visit when Papa brings me or says I can come."

"Very Good George! Then I'll see you all on Sunday." She answers.

Ethan taking George by the hand says, "Thank you for your help and understanding. We'll be looking forward to your performance. Come on George, I believe you, Claire, Joseph and Ben have a performance or your own to do. The Christmas Concert is being held in just a few minutes."

Miss. Jubilee calls out, "Sing well George, your Mama and I will be listening."

Later that afternoon, after their performance Ethan took all the children to the hotel for an ice cream treat. The dining room was full with other townspeople. Listening to the people talking, George hears a woman say "Mabel, I just know I saw an angel come flying down when those children sang. Did you see the same thing?"

"I saw something white around the children. I think I saw a woman nearby up on the gazebo. She was singing along. I don't know who that was do you?"

George doesn't hear the other lady answer because Ben leans over and whispers to him "_It was Mama! I saw her and you did too, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, I saw her, Ben. She did come visit us!"_


End file.
